A Little Ray of Sunshine
by UkeyBear85
Summary: Mary falls pregnant with her husband Ben's baby & starts reminiscing about their relationship,Throughout Mary's pregnancy, she is reminded of different times in Mary and Ben's relationship
1. Back Ground on Main characters

Back ground on main Characters.

The Kinkirks

Mary and Ben married 31st December 2011

Mary Kinkirk Born: 3rd March 1981

Ben Kinkirk Born: December 15th 1979

Mary and Ben married New Years Eve 2011 and have just found out she is pregnant five months into their marriage. They decided to move back to Glen Oak where Ben is still a fire-fighter and Mary is a Teacher and Coach of the Girls Basketball Team. She works at the Eleanor Roosevelt Private School where Ruthie once went to school and their mother Annie teacher.

Lucy and Kevin married April 21st 2003

Lucy Kinkirk Born: January 22nd 1982

Kevin Kinkirk Born: August 15th 1979

Savannah Kinkirk Born January 24th 2005

Lucy, Kevin and Savannah still live in the house behind Camden Residence and have decided to try again for a baby after they lost the baby again after the final episode of 7th Heaven. Lucy is still a Minister for the church she has always worked and worshiped, taking more on as her Father decided to cut back. Kevin is still a Cop, being promoted to Captain of the Glen Oak Police Station after Captain Michael's retired. Savannah is seven years old and desperately wants a brother or a Sister of her own, preferably a Sister. She is about to finish grade one and starting her Summer Vacation, excited at that, but also at being in grade two when school starts back.

The Camden's

Annie and Eric married September 21st 1978

Annie Camden Born August 6th 1958

Eric Camden Born October 1st 1954

Sam Camden Born: February 14th 1999

David Camden Born: February 14th 1999

Annie and Eric still live at the Church house with their 13 year old twins Sam and David. Annie is back teaching at the Eleanor Roosevelt Private School as an English Teacher and Eric is still working part time at the Glen Oak Community Church as their Senior Minister, He is looking towards Lucy to take his place once he retires fully. Sam is the quiet achievers, he was skipped a head one grade and is now in grade nine instead of grade eight. He is a expressed a desire to be a teacher like his mother one day. At the age of twelve, David was discovered to have a rare blood disorder known as Idiopathic thrombocytopenic Purpura (ITP) It is a condition of having abnormally low platelet counts (thrombocytopenia) of unknown causes (idiopathic). Because of this condition, he has missed a lot of school through needing treatments and hospital stays, but he has remained a good student, His parents hiring him a tutor to work with while he is in Hospital or at home on bed rest. He is in good spirits however and can't wait to get back to school after his latest flare up.

Matt and Sarah married February 25th 2002 Second time May 13th 2002 with family

Third time: February 25th 2012 - On the 10 year anniversary, they renewed their vows

Matt Camden Born: April 23rd 1979

Sarah Camden Born: September 6th 1979

Twins: Noah Zachary Born: September 24th 2006

Nathaniel Riley Camden Born: September 24th 2006

Sarah and Matt run their own clinic now, Sarah as a Paediatrician and Matt as an OB/GYN. They love the challenge of running their own Practice/Clinic and live in Manhattan, New York. They have twin son's Noah Zachary and Nathaniel Riley who gets called Nate. The twins were born on September 24th 2006 and are five years and eight months old. They are in Kindergarten and will be going into Grade one after Summer Vacation finishes. Matt and Sarah are considering opening their own Practice/Clinic back in their hometown of Glen Oak as they miss being with their families.

Simon and Cecilia married July 10th 2009

Simon Camden Born: February 9th 1986

Cecilia Camden Born: October 3rd 1986

Simon and Cecilia re-connected after his failed attempt to get married to Rose and they got married jointly by his father and sister. They have opened up a thriving Day Care business as that is what Cecilia got her College degree in child care and in and Simon got his college degree in business studies. He works behind the scenes, making sure the centre is running well and takes care of the finances. Simon and Cecilia are having trouble with conceiving a child, they have been looking into IVF and are thinking about doing a round of it to see if it helps them conceive.

Ruthie and Martin married December 28th 2008 on her eighteenth birthday in Paris

Ruthie Camden-Brewer Born: December 28th 1990

Martin Brewer Born: September 11th 1988

Ruthie left T-Bone after discovering he cheated on her with another woman. She sought comfort in the arms of her true love, Martin and together they eloped to France where she was an enhance student for a while. Her family was angry with them, but they had a low key wedding when they got back in her father's church, married by her father. They live in Glen Oak in an apartment. Ruthie works at Simon and Cecilia's Day Care centre as well, discovering after looking after her little brothers and niece and nephews all the time, she really enjoyed it. Martin joined the Marines like his father when he turned twenty. He signed a six year contract and so he has another two years to go. He has been doing courses externally to become a Personal Trainer and is getting advise from his brother in law Simon as to how to get his own Gym up and running which will also have a baby/kids gym and child care facilities attached to it, so the parents can exercise and train without worrying about their children. They have decided to wait till Martin is out of the Marines to try for a baby as Martin doesn't feel it is fair on Ruthie to be a single parent while he is away.

Aaron Brewer: Born: 30th January 200

Sandy Jameson Born: February 19th 1985

Aaron Brewer who is six years old lives with his mother Sandy Jameson in Glen Oak and Martin and Ruthie have shared custody with her. Aaron and Savannah are best friends and love spending together. Sandy is still single after deciding she doesn't need a guy in her life to make her happy. She is a Social worker and a children's Counselor working alongside Matt and Sarah at their clinic and doing counselling sessions at the church for any child or teen who needs it.


	2. Chapter One Finding out

A Little Ray of Sunshine

Mary falls pregnant with her husband Ben's baby & starts reminiscing about their relationship, including from their time together on the show and to what happened after the show ended. I am once again ignoring the fact Mary and Carlos got married and had a family. Throughout Mary's pregnancy, she is reminded of different times in Mary and Ben's relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or the characters.

Chapter 1

It was May 2012 and Mary hadn't been feeling well, she had been vomiting and had stomach aches for the last few days. She was also late.. So she got some advise from her little sister Lucy who advised her to go take a Pregnancy test. She was now sitting in her Master Bedroom with her sister Lucy and seven year old niece Savannah nestled comfortably in her Aunt's arms while waiting for the results of the test, losing herself in the memory of the day she and Ben decided to get back together for good.

-Flasback-

It had been a cold Winter's day and Mary had just gotten off work, She drove back home from the airport she worked at and noticed an unfamiliar black SUV sitting in her driveway. She park in the driveway next to it and got out, wondering who it was, when all of a sudden the driver wound their window down. Mary's eyes widened in shock and her hand flew to her mouth.. It was her Ben.. the man she spent months trying to get over, but had no idea how to or where to begin.

After their big fight.. four months after Matt and Sarah's Wedding, they separated.. Now eight years later.. they were in each other's company for the first time since their breakup. "Ben.." she managed to say, "What are you doing here?", She asked him hesitating for a moment. "I.. I'm here to see you Mary... Lucy and Kevin told me where I could find you...". Ben looked at her softly, "Can we talk Mare?", he asked hoping she would say yes. Mary continued to looked at him and nodded, "Sure Ben, come inside...". She whispered, as she watched him smile a little brighter and opened the car door and close it, locking it up. "Nice car". She commented as they walked up the front steps to her apartment and walked down the hall, getting her key out to unlock it. She opened the door and let them both in closing it behind her and wondered where they were relationship was going to lead them to now.

Mary tilted her head towards the sofa "Have a seat Ben" she said as she put her bags down and took off her heavy winter coat. Her base was no longer in buffalo, but in Chicago and she was surprised to see him here. She got them each a hot chocolate, knowing he loved them and settled down on the sofa next to him, handing him the cup of hot chocolate. Mary took a sip of her Hot chocolate and placed it on the coffee table, waiting for Ben to talk.

Ben smiled as Mary handed him the cup, "You remembered, Thanks Mary", He said softly, loving that she remembered his favourite drink to have on a cold Winter's afternoon. He took a big drink and held onto his cup, but looked intently at Mary, sighing feeling nervous, but knowing he needed to tell her this now or else he never would. "Mary... I.. I've missed you so much... I know it's been so long and it's most likely too late to go back... but Mare... I want a second chance.." He said softening his facial features as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "I still care a lot about you and want to try to work things out between us". He took Mary's hand in his own and gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing, Ben Kinkirk... the one true love of her life and soul mate was here in her apartment asking her to be his girlfriend again and work things out. Her gaze never left his and she shivered slightly at his touch. She had really missed him and had often thought about trying to get in touch with him, but wasn't sure how he still felt about it. It was this thought that kept her away.. she thought for sure he would be happily in another relationship and not have even given her a single thought, but here he was.. She slowly inched closer to him and sighed happily as she intertwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand gently, before looking back into those dreamy eyes of his. "Ben.. I had resigned myself to never seeing you again.. I thought for sure you would have found someone.. I guess that is what stopped me from asking Luce and Kev about you". She took a deep breath and then continued, "I have missed you so much Ben and to hear you say those words makes me the happiest I have ever been". Whispering as she felt the tears well in her eyes, "I think we both deserve a second chance". Before she knew what had hit her, Ben had closed the gap between then and inched his face closer to hers, taking in his beautiful features, before lightly touching his lips to her, enveloping her in a hug as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently and slowly. Mary didn't hesitate and kissed him back, moaning as she closed her eyes, breathing in his scent deeply, snaking her hands up behind his neck, an action that helped her deepen the kiss. Finally when they both decided they needed to come up for air, they both held each other as stared dreamily into each other's eyes, knowing that all the happiness and love in the world that they ever needed and wanted was right in front of them both.

-End Flasback-

Lucy heard the timer in Mary's ensuite go off indicating the results of the test were ready. She nudged Mary and took her daughter from her, so that Mary could go look for herself, "Mare.. I think it's time to go look, We'll be right here if you need us Kay". She said as she squeezed her hand and pushed her gently towards the bathroom, smiling softly and looking at her daughter, "You might be getting another baby cousin Savannah". She whispered as Savannah smiled and nodded, nuzzling her head into her mother's neck as they waited.

Mary took her time going into the bathroom and she slowly looked at the stick and then at the box to check what it meant. Her hazel brown eyes widened in surprise as she took in the news. She took the Pregnancy Stick out to the bedroom and showed Lucy, grinning from ear to ear, "We're having a baby Lucy.. I'm Pregnant". Mary felt so excited to know she was expecting and couldn't wait to tell Ben when he got home from work later that day.

Lucy smiled as Mary showed her the test results and jumped up, hugging her sister tightly, "Oh Sis, I am so happy for you". Savannah smiled and looked up at her Aunt Mary with her adoring seven year old eyes, "Wow, Aunt Mary.. That means I will have another baby cousin", She said secretly hoping it was a girl.. As much as she loved her Aunt Sarah and Uncle Matt's twin boys Nate and Noah, she wanted a little girl to play with.

Mary smiled at both of them and hugged them both back, "Thanks Luce.. for being here for me.. I know I can always count on you". Turning towards Savannah, she laughed gently at her niece's enthusiasm, "Yes sweetheart.. You will have a baby cousin, Now remember Shhh", She took her finger and placed it on her mouth hushing the child, "Now we don't want anyone to know just yet.. I want your Uncle Ben to know before we tell anyone else'. Savannah giggled and zipped her lips and threw away the key. Mary put the test stick into her pocket to show Ben and started to move towards the door, tilting her head to get Lucy and Savannah to follow, "Now, how do we find the perfect way to tell Uncle Ben, lets go downstairs to thin and we can have a snack while we think". She said as they headed downstairs.. Mary sighing happily as she absently placed her hand over her stomach, feeling excited, but also a little nervous about telling Ben.


End file.
